


Heels

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new face is revealed. Wholock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heels

"What do they want, Mr Mycroft Holmes? Figure it out."  
"Perhaps that would be easier if you show yourself. Lurking like a coward really does not befit you."  
"Retiring to insults to draw me out. How cliché. I did expect better from you, Sherlock. You're a Holmes after all. Live up to the name."  
The muffled robotic voice echoing around the large hall adds an eerieness to the discomfort the occupants were already feeling.  
They look around at the various doorways, guarded by the weapons that each was carrying.  
A sharp tapping noise disturbs the uncomfortable silence. The sound of heels clacking along the wooden floor.  
Lucy frowns. She had expected Moran to be a man.  
Irene smiles. The developments intrigue her.  
John nearly gapes at the realisation.  
The Holmes brothers' faces remain stoic, but to a careful observer, there is a hint of excitement on them.  
A lone figure steps out of one of the doors.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so evil..... Alright! Only 2 left. They'll be up tomorrow. Happy reading! Please review!:)


End file.
